


Seunghoon-ssaem

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo comes home to find Seunghoon researching teaching programs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seunghoon-ssaem

The majority of his schedules were done for the time being and Seunghoon was again sitting idly in Winner's dorm.  Preparations for _Exit: X_ were underway which meant Mino, Seungyoon, and Taehyun were rarely home, spending most nights at the studio, or hidden away in their rooms for hours on end composing and fine-tuning demos.  Hypothetically he could also be working on compositions, but for now, it was easier to not delude himself into thinking that he actually had a chance of landing one of his songs on the next album.  Instead, he sat on the large living room couch mindlessly surfing the internet while ignoring the television turned on for only background noise; anything to distract himself from the silence currently plaguing the apartment.  

He twitched as he felt Haute adjust himself.  Seunghoon smiled faintly at the Italian greyhound as the small dog rested his snout on his owner's thigh, the rest of his thin body curled between Seunghoon's side and the left arm of the couch.  He gently petted Haute's soft smooth head and scratched behind the canine's ear before returning his attention back to his phone.  He was currently scrolling through his Instagram feed when he passed a few videos of some of the kids from  _Half-Moon Friends_ , Winner's child raising variety show.  A proud fatherly beam spread across his face as he watched them, they were growing well.  However, his face softly fell.  A twinge of loss fluttered through him.  While they were only together for only a few weeks, he missed every single one of them.  The fact that he was currently alone didn't help.

While he definitely wasn't as depressed as he was during the group's prolonged hiatus, it was still easy for him to sink back into that dark place if he didn't keep himself occupied.  Because of that, he often went out with the mangers, with his non-idol friends, or with Jinwoo when the man was home and found smaller projects, like his social networking, to keep himself busy.  

Seunghoon soon found himself watching short video clips from  _Half-Moon Friends_  for inspiration before searching the internet for his next possible project.  He was too invested in his search to notice a fatigued Jinwoo enter the apartment.  Jinwoo's soft voice startled both him and the half-asleep greyhound snuggled to his side.

"Hey."

Seunghoon threw his phone across the couch in his surprised state.

Jinwoo snorted at the younger man while slipping off his shoes at the door.  He teased, "You're not watching porn in the living room, are you?"

Seunghoon scowled in annoyance from being startled.  "No, you weirdo."  

Jinwoo snorted again and began making his way to the couch.

Seunghoon took in the older man's appearance.  The mat-hyung's eyes appeared to be red and puffy and he noticed that deep dark circles were reappearing beneath his eyes.  He could even see them through the thin layer of concealer Jinwoo would apply on the days they were really bad.  Seunghoon figured that Jinwoo's insomnia was probably back or that he was pushing himself past him limits again.  As much as he respected the older man for his work ethic and perseverance, he hated this workaholic side of the mat-hyung.  To Seunghoon, it showed that Jinwoo still felt inadequate despite his growing confidence and abilities.  He cleared his throat before asking, "Tough acting class?"

Jinwoo coughed and shrugged his shoulders in response before plopping down next to his dongsaeng on the black leather couch.  Neither man flinched when they brushed against each other; such close contact between them was routine.

Seunghoon rolled his eyes at the vague reply.  It was times like this he hated how similar they could be in regard to discussing their feelings and struggles.  He often wondered what exactly was going on in the older's head.  

There were times where Jinwoo would vocalize his deeper thoughts, but for the most most part, if the mat-hyung couldn't giggle, smile, or cutely act his way through something, he often remained silent or separated himself from the group until he could act like the fake maknae again.  It could be frustrating, but Seunghoon couldn't blame him; it wasn't like he was any more open than the older man.  He would sometimes wonder if Jinwoo did the same, try to figure out what was going on in his head. 

Though they were relatively close, deep emotions or pain were rarely, if ever, discussed.  Instead, they expressed their closeness through physical touch and teasing.  It killed two birds with one stone: the fans got the fanservice they craved and they could soothe each others pain without asking intrusive questions.  Sure, it was only a temporary comfort, but it was still something. Seunghoon was taken out of his thoughts when Jinwoo tapped his bare leg with his flung phone.

Jinwoo discreetly checked the screen of Seunghoon's smartphone before handing it back to the younger man.  "So what were you up to?"

Seunghoon scratched his chin in thought, debating if he should make something up or not.  He turned his body to face that mat-hyung, Haute grumbling over the change in position.  "Well," he began unsurely, "you know how I said on _Half-Moon Friends_  that being a preschool teacher was my elementary school dream?"

Jinwoo looked up from his own phone to gaze at the taller man.  "Yeah, what about it?"

Seunghoon swallowed the unnecessary nervous lump forming in his throat. "I was researching some early childhood development programs."  He began tapping a gentle rhythm into Jinwoo's denim clad thigh while looking behind the older man instead of at him, insecure about how he would react. "It's not set in stone or anything, but I'm thinking about asking the company for permission to go back to school to get teacher certification... you know, as a backup plan in case this whole idol thing doesn't work out."

Jinwoo's face softened at Seunghoon's last words.  He could tell the younger man was trying to be nonchalant, but the fear of being seen only as a failed reality show celebrity or realizing that perhaps he had followed the wrong dream was clearly written on his face.  Jinwoo silently grabbed Seunghoon's hand and gave it a gentle, comforting squeeze.

A delicate blush creeped onto Seunghoon's cheeks as Jinwoo began running his thumb along the side of his hand, the touch almost too intimate.  His voice cracked as he shyly admitted, "I also just miss the kids..."

"Yeah, me too."  

There was a pregnant pause before Jinwoo disconnected their hands and moved to wrap his arms around Seunghoon's neck to hug the taller man.  He felt his dongsaeng's arms automatically go to rest in the middle of his back.  

Jinwoo's next words were murmured into Seunghoon's shoulder.  "I think that's a good idea Seunghoonie, you'd make an amazing teacher.  Though I'd still prefer you as my bandmate."

Seunghoon tried to mask his embarrassment from the praise as they separated, cockily boasting, "Oh I know. There's a reason I was so popular."  He threw in an exaggerated wink for good measure.

Jinwoo giggled and playfully shoved his dongsaeng in response.

Comfortable silence formed between them as Jinwoo focused on the television and Seunghoon continued his research.  Only the sound of Hatue's quiet snoring and the blaring music of the current commercial could be heard in the space.

Out of the blue, a cheeky Jinwoo hooked his chin on Seunghoon's shoulder and stared up at the taller's defined profile before stating, "You know Seunghoon-ah--"

"What?" Seunghoon interrupted as he looked down into the older's large sparkling eyes.

Jinwoo rolled his eyes before continuing, "As much as I like Moja-ssaem, I think Seunghoon-ssaem has a nice ring to it."

Seunghoon sheepishly bowed his head and turned away from the older man.  "Shut up."

Jinwoo impishly giggled and poked Seunghoon's blushing cheek with his long slender finger.  "Aww, I made you bashful."

"No you didn't," Seunghoon childishly replied as he fought back the shy smile forming on his face.

Jinwoo brought his thumb to meet the his index finger on Seunghoon's cheek, gently pinching the smooth flesh between the digits.  "Seunghoon-ah, your smile says otherwise."  He smirked as Seunghoon huffed in irritation.  In a musical voice, the mat-hyung cutely taunted, "I made you blush."

Seunghoon wrinkled his nose and untangled his playful hyung from his body, pushing the grinning man away.  "Ugh, you're awful."

Jinwoo's bright cheerful laugh erupted in the open space.  The loud piercing sound jolted Haute from his slumber.

Seunghoon, while chuckling in disbelief, cradled the quivering animal to his chest. "See? This is why he doesn't like you."

Jinwoo laughed softly in response.  He cautiously brought his hand to Hatue's head and scratched behind the greyhound's ear like Seunghoon had taught him.  Trying to make peace and get the small dog to actually like him and not feel uneasy around him, Jinwoo cooed, "Haute-yah, I'm sorry."

Seunghoon held Haute up to his face and began speaking in the cartoonish voice he had made up for the greyhound.  "Yah!  You're gonna have to apologize better than that. Bring me treats and I'll reconsider." The mat-hyung rolled his eyes and went in for another scratch but Seunghoon raised Haute's arm into a halting position.  "No. Stop right there."

Jinwoo whined, "Seunghoon-ah, this is ridiculous."

Seunghoon snickered before deepening "Haute's" voice. "There is no Seunghoon here, there is only me, Haute.  This is between you and me."  He took Haute's arm and gently swatted Jinwoo's face with stiff limb. "Leave my father out of this!" 

"Oh my God," Jinwoo groaned in annoyance, "and you say _I'm_  the one that's awful?"

Seunghoon cackled brightly at the older's irritation before hooking an arm around Jinwoo's waist and pulling the man flush against his side.  He rested his head on Jinwoo's shoulder.  "Sorry, Hyung."

"It's okay," Jinwoo began as he rested his head on top of Seunghoon's, "I like seeing you happy and playful."

Seunghoon chose not to respond.  Instead, he took Jinwoo's hand in his and tangled their fingers together.  He then laid their joined hands on top of their touching legs, hoping that the mat-hyung would receive his nonverbal message of gratitude.


End file.
